Derpy Hooves And Doctor Hooves' Time Travel Mishap
by danparker
Summary: One one day, Derpy Hooves was about to deliver her muffins. As she stopped to say hello to Doctor Hooves, Trixie accidentally zapped her muffins back in time. Now Derpy Hooves and Doctor Hooves had to travel through time to find the muffins.


Derpy Hooves And Doctor Hooves' Time Travel Mishap

One spring day in Ponyville, Doctor Hooves was just relaxing, thinking of a mathematical problem. "Ah yes," he thought, "Nothing like a hard level math problem to get me going. Wait that's the opposite of relaxing. I'll figure something out." So Doctor Hooved decided to get up and walk around for a few minutes.

"There must be something I could do now," he said to himself. However, when Doctor Hooves approached his front door, a huge sledgehammer smashed through it. "Oh dear!" Doctor Hooves exclaimed.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said. Doctor Hooved looked out to see that it is Derpy Hooves, his friend and somewhat an assistant. "Why hello, Derpy," said Doctor Hooves, "It's nice to see you now! Please set hoof inside!" "Ok," said Derpy Hooves, "Sorry about your door."

"No problem," Doctor Hooves said, "I knew that was going to be a total failure. Trying to use a hammer to send ponies up to the second floor wasn't a good idea after all." "What?" said Derpy Hooves. "It was inspired by a movie," Doctor Hooves said, "Anyway, what brings you here?" "I'm delivering some muffins!" Derpy Hooves answered excitedly and she held out a basket of muffins.

"I see," said Doctor Hooves, "Well, good luck with that." "I will!" Derpy Hooves replied happily, "Oh yeah, I wanted to stop by and say hello to my friends. You're one of them!" "Ok, well, I must resume my scientific discovery," said Doctor Hooves, "I'll figure it out soon enough." Derpy Hooves was about to leave when Trixie appeared. "Hello, you two!" she declared out lout. "Oh, hey," Derpy Hooves replied.

"My name is Trixie, you know," said Trixie. "Ok," said Doctor Hooves, "The great and powerful Trixie." "I don't need to be called that anymore," said Trixie, "Anyway, you want to know a great magic trick? I mean see it?" "Ok," said Derpy Hooves, placing her basket of muffins on a table.

"Here it goes," said Trixie and she immediately fired off a powerful magic blast. "Wow!" cheered Derpy Hooves. But then, the magic blast whizzed by Doctor Hooves. "Great whickering stallions!" he exclaimed. The magic blast ricochet off of the reflective objects in Doctor Hooves' home until it hit Derpy's muffin basket, which caused it to disappear.

Both Derpy Hooves and Doctor Hooves were surprised. "Ooops," said Trixie. "Good trick?" said Derpy Hooves puzzled. Then she started to look all around. "What happened to my muffins?" she asked, "And the basket they were in?" "What's going on?" Doctor Hooves asked, "What was that?"

"I was showing off a time warp magic trick," Trixie explained, "And I zapped Derpy's muffin basked into nothing. At least my boyfriend, Mirage would be pleased." "With what?" Derpy Hooves asked, "My muffins had disappeared."

"Yeah, that's true," said Trixie. "But where?" asked Derpy Hooves. "Not where," Trixie explained, "When." "Oh dear," Doctor Hooves said, "This is going to be a challenge." "My muffins that I was supposed to deliver are now," Derpy Hooves exclaimed, "Uh-"

"Lost in time," said Doctor Hooves. "Oh," said Derpy Hooves, "I was about to say that." "Hmm," Doctor Hooves thought, "This calls for a real experiment." "What?" Derpy Hooves asked. "I got an invention," Doctor Hooves, "Follow me."

So Derpy Hooves and Trixie followed Doctor Hooves to a secret room. In front of the three ponies was a strange looking chariot. "What is this?" Derpy Hooves asked. "That is my time chariot," Doctor Hooves explained. "Time chariot?" Trixie repeated.

"A kind time machine," Doctor Hooves explained, "I've been working on one for a long time now. Now for this one, it's ready. All it needs it a lot of unicorn magic." "I know!" Derpy Hooves said, "We can use this to track down my muffins."

"Right," Doctor Hooves replied, "Well, let's not waste any time." "I'll go with you!" said Derpy Hooves. "And I'll do the magic trick!" said Trixie. So when Doctor Hooves and Derpy Hooves got into the time chariot, Trixie then blasted the chariot with her magic. Within a second, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves and the chariot were gone. "Wow, it works," said Trixie, "Hello?"

Some when, the time chariot appeared in a different place and Doctor Hooves and Derpy Hooves got out to explore the place. "So," Doctor Hooves said, "What the heck is this place?" "I'm not sure," Derpy Hooves answered, "It looks too weird for me."

"Maybe it's where and when Trixie accidentally zapped your muffins," Doctor Hooves suggested, "Let's look around." "Ok," Derpy Hooves replied. The two ponies began to walk around when suddenly, they were surrounded by giant sea scorpions. "What?" Derpy Hooves exclaimed. "I knew we've travel too far back in time!" Doctor Hooves said out loud, "We've got to get out of here! Back to the time chariot!"

Without wasting any time, the two ponies raced back to the time stallions and disappeared. "To another time!" Doctor Hooves called out. Soon, they ended up in another time. "That was fun," said Derpy Hooves. "Yes," said Doctor Hooves, but where are we now?" "Who knows?" asked Derpy Hooves. "Other than we're sinking in a tar pit!" Doctor Hooves shouted. "What?" Derpy Hooves called out. Doctor Hooves is right as the two ponies sank in a tar pit. "Not later enough!" Doctor Hooves exclaimed, "Another time!"

In a flash. "That was fun," said Derpy Hooves. "Not really," said Doctor Hooves, "No more sinkholes. As I now have a weird thingamabob." "What?" Derpy Hooves asked. The two ponies were now surrounded by floating ponies and weird stuff.

That's when a familiar figure appeared in front of them. "Why hello, unknown ponies," said Discord, "How about a little game of basketball?" This was when Discord is having a fun time causing disharmony in Equestria. "Not later enough!" Doctor Hooves exclaimed and the two ponies traveled through time again.

"That was close," said Derpy Hooves. "That was the Discord who would have turned us into pancakes," Doctor Hooves said, "Before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna imprisoned him in stone. "Well, we're in a nice place now," said Derpy Hooves, "We're in the Crystal Empire."

"Not for long," said Doctor Hooves, "The Crystal Empire. Under the rule of King Sombra!" The two ponies saw Princess Luna and Princess Celestia fighting King Sombra. "Wow," said Derpy Hooves, "Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Look at them go!"

"Not for long," said Doctor Hooves, "I sense something funny. Back to the time chariot!" "But what will be the outcome?" Derpy Hooves asked.

And once again, the two ponies traveled through time. "Well," said Doctor Hooves, "Canterlot. Interesting. Glad we've escape. Otherwise, we would have vanished for a thousand years." "Hey, a unicorn," said Derpy Hooves. The unicorn they saw was a young Sunset Shimmer. Right now, she is sneaking into a forbidden part of the castle.

"Another time," said Doctor Hooves and they both jumped to another time. "Here we are," said Doctor Hooves. They saw a group of ponies. "Strange cutie marks they have," said Derpy Hooves. "There you go," said Starlight Glimmer, "Now you're all happy! Everypony is equal now!" "Uh oh," said Derpy Hooves. "Try again," said Doctor Hooves.

And so they traveled through time once again. "Now," said Derpy Hooves. "Equestria will be mine!" Tirek roared. "Again!" said Doctor Hooves and they time jumped again. "What's this place?" Derpy Hooves asked, "It looks insect-related." "Intruders!" Queen Chrysalis shouted, "Servants attack!" Immediately, Doctor Hooves and Derpy Hooves were surrounded by Changelings. "Not today!" said Doctor Hooves.

And they jumped to another time. "What's this?" Derpy Hooves asked. "Wait this," Doctor Hooves thought, looking at a tombstone, "Here lies-" "Friends?" said Derpy Hooves in a worried tone of voice. "Try again," said Doctor Hooves.

And this time, they both ended up in another time period. "This is impossible!" said Doctor Hooves, "Where the radiation belt did Trixie send your muffins?" "I'm not sure," said Derpy Hooves, "IO don't know. I'm sorry." "Well, we'd better get back to Equestria," said Doctor Hooves, "I mean go back to the present." "Ok," Derpy hooves replied. And so it was done.

When both ponies got back to the present, Doctor Hooves' home to be exact, Derpy Hooves wasn't upset. "Well, I'm sorry," said Doctor Hooves. "It's okay," Derpy Hooves replied. "What's going on?" Snails asked. "We're were looking for my muffins," Derpy Hooves explained.

"Wee! I'll go look for them myself!" Snails shouted and he got into time chariot and disappeared in a flash. "No wait!" Doctor Hooves shouted, but it is too late. "No need to worry, Doctor Hooves," Derpy Hooves said. "Sorry," said Doctor Hooves, "Wait, what's that?"

"My muffins!" Depry Hooves said excitedly. "Where did you find them?" Doctor Hooves asked. "I found them in the time stream," Derpy Hooves answered. "Great whickering stallions!" Doctor Hooves exclaimed, Derpy Hooves is now holding her muffin basket.

"This is a miracle!" Doctor Hooves said excitedly. "I know," agreed Derpy Hooves, "Now I can deliver the muffins!" "Good!" Doctor Hooves said and in no time, Derpy Hooves had delivered all of her muffins.

"You've found your muffins!" Trixie said excitedly. "We did!" Derpy Hooves said happily. "Sorry about making them disappear," said Trixie. "It's okay," said Derpy Hooves. "At least we had a blast thanks to you," Doctor Hooves said.

"And now," said Twilight Sparkle, "We can enjoy our muffins like friends should." "Yes," said Applejack. "Don't worry, little creatures," Fluttershy said to her animal friends, "You'll get your share." "Guess I got carried away with one of your magic tricks, Starlight," Trixie said to Starlight Glimmer.

"I know," said Starlight Glimmer, "Please don't remind me." "Sorry," said Trixie. "Well," Doctor Hooves said, "Everything is all right now. What could go wrong?"

That's when the time chariot reappeared. "Hey, look at what I've got!" said Snails excitedly. "What?" Doctor Hooves asked. "Muffins!" Snails exclaimed. That's when a large carnivorous dinosaur burst out of the time chariot. "A Yangchuanosaurus!" a pony cried.

The Yangchuanosaurus roared and started going on a rampage. "Everypony for himself!" another pony cried. "And herself!" another one of the ponies ran away as the Yangchuanosaurus started stomping around and roaring. "Oh no!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Girls," said Rainbow Dash, "Let's teach this lizard a lesson!"

"Ok," Rarity replied, "Besides, it's making a mess of Ponyville." "Before it's already too late," Applejack said as the Yangchuanosaurus started to destroy several houses."Oh my," said Fluttershy. "I wonder how this will go," said Trixie. "Who knows?" Doctor Hooves said. "That is a muffin?" Snails asked. The other ponies looked at him seriously.


End file.
